jetix_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Genos
Genos is the 20 year old cyborg and the disciple of Saitama. He is always aiming to become more powerful and fights for justice. Under the Hero Association, he is given the name Demon Cyborg, S-Class Rank 14, and now he is the science teacher and homeroom teacher of Jetix University. Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Enhanced by his cyborg physiology, Genos possesses incredible physical strength, and is capable of breaking apart the ground with a drop kick, and punching rapidly with enough force to tear apart a cliff face. He is also able to lift a truck with a single hand without difficulty. During his brief fight with the Deep Sea King, he was able to land a full-force punch on the creature that sent it flying through the roof of the safety shelter. Virtual Genocide System's (VGS) simulations show that Genos can easily beat base form Mosquito Girl in one attack and hydrated Deep Sea King with two attacks after G4 Upgrades. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Genos is very agile. He can move so fast that he appears to be teleporting. He was able to keep up with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic for a considerable amount of time in their battle, with both of them moving faster than sound. Immense Endurance: He can continue fighting without much drawback even with only a single arm. During separate battles, he has been shown to be able to stand on his feet after several blows from Carnage Kabuto, and he also able to stay conscious even after he used almost all the energy in his core. Due to his body being metallic, it can be assumed he has an extremely high tolerance to injuries due to him not being able to feel pain for the most part. However, given the expression on his face after making contact with the Deep Sea King's acid spit, it could be assumed that he feels pain from the direct acidic corrosion of his body. Besides this, he does not often show significant signs of physical stress. Cyborg Modifications Full-body Cyborg Enhancement: Genos's entire body has been replaced with combat-ready cybernetics and prostheses, giving him an extreme level of strength and speed, as well as advanced sensors and projectile attacks. All of his parts have made Genos too heavy to swim and he needs special parts in order to do so. Despite these modifications, Genos is still capable of eating normal food, as shown when he engages in an eating contest with Saitama. Core: Genos's cyborg parts are powered by an orb in his chest labeled as the "core," presumably designed by Dr. Kuseno. Genos has shown to be able to put his core into the shoulder of his arm, throwing all of his energy into his heat beams. Armor and Replacement Parts: Genos gains not only incredible durability from his armored body, but also benefits from the nature of robotic equipment itself. Genos can lose limbs or have his body torn asunder, only to return in perfect or even an improved condition through replacement parts and repairs (the source of the replacement parts is unclear). As a cyborg, Genos does not seem to feel pain to the same extent as regular humans, and can keep fighting even when limbs are severed or he is severely injured. Genos's durability is such that despite taking several powerful blows from Carnage Kabuto and having one of his own powerful blasts reflected at him, he was still conscious and able to stand and walk. Cyborg Leg: Genos's legs have a durable design to support high-speed movement. They are equipped with a shock-absorbing mechanism which keeps the interval between landing and the next movement short. Incineration Cannons: Genos's palms contain ports which allow him to fire large and powerful blasts of heat or fire across significant distances. A blast from his palms was powerful enough to obliterate a multistory building which served as the base of House of Evolution. Later, while sparring with Saitama, Genos reveals cannons built into his fists and arms which can produce even stronger blasts. Genos has also been shown to be able to reduce the power of his blasts to a warm breeze, which he uses to dry dishes. During his fight against Forest King, he upgrades his cannons to have a rocket-like engine, which increases the destructive power tremendously and incinerates the Forest King and the entire Forest Tribe with little effort. Hyper Sensors: Genos's cyborg body contains a number of passive and active sensors which allow him to scan the environment for enemies, both during active combat and while scouting from a distance. The sensors are not perfect, however, as they can still be confused by the extreme speed of an opponent like Saitama, and their usefulness is limited by Genos's reaction time. Search Eye: Genos is capable of detecting heat signatures, analyzing speeds, and levels of energy nearby. Adhesive Gel: A tool Genos gained after his fight with Sonic to deal with opponents faster than him. The gel is extremely sticky, preventing fast opponents from moving and allowing Genos to defeat them. Detachable arms: During his fight with Garou, his hands are upgraded to be able to detach from his body with ease and are armed with rocket boosters to be controlled by Genos remotely. It is also armed with restraining wire to restrain opponents. They debuted after his post-Tournament upgrade. Genos can also reattach his torso with his lower body should they be cut apart as seen in his battle with Elder Centipede. Arm-Blade: Genos's arms are armed with razor sharp blades. These debuted after his post-Tournament upgrade. Boosters: Once engaged, these boosters located in his shoulders and elbows enable amazing acceleration and limited flight. Using his palms for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos is able to perform rapid maneuvers. Arms for Chores: When not in battle, Genos can change into special arms dedicated to house chores. His right hand comes with a built-in vegetable peeler and his palms also allow him to blast a warm breeze to dry dishes. It was also commented that Genos could be the number one housekeeper. Anti-Saitama Tactical Gear: These are a set of replacements Genos used during the National Superhero Registry Arc when Genos and Saitama sparred in the quarry. These arms are differentiated from his normal arms by being black, having much larger shoulders, forearms and fists, and generating an orange glow between the plates of metal and having his eyes go white when active. The fists and forearms of these arms open to reveal several cannons. The beams generated by the cannons are significantly larger than his normal blasts and are characterized by smaller individual beams circling the main beam. If he puts both of his fists together the resulting blast is massive, much larger than that of one arm. Arms Mode: A prototype weapon system that Genos possesses. When inactive it takes the form of a suitcase. To activate it, Genos pushes a button on the handle and then throws it in front of him. The suitcase splits down the middle and separates, each half then opening revealing the "arms" inside with the container then flipping back to become the attaching mechanism. Genos then throws his arms into the new "arms" and they attach to him causing quite a bit of electrical discharge. When the "arms" fully attach, parts run up his shoulders and neck and his face is framed by pieces of metal. The new arms are much thicker and are all black, with the blaster on his palm having changed shape as well. While using these arms, Genos was shown to be able to move his core to the bicep of his left arm, directing all of his power into a massive blast. When used against the Deep Sea King, it also generates an orange glow between plates similar to the Anti-Saitama Tactical Upgrade. G4 Upgrade: After defeating the battle robot G4, Genos replaces his parts with the parts of G4 which enhanced his speed and power. This enables him to keep up with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, one of the fastest characters in the series, and even cut off his hair. After this upgrade the design of Genos's arms changes again. His hair also received fiber enhancements to make it resistant to shock, acid, and heat. Moreover, he is equipped with adhesive gel. According to Virtual Genocide System's (VGS) simulations, Genos would now be able to defeat the Deep Sea King and Mosquito Girl with relative ease. However, Virtual Genocide System's (VGS) simulations also show that Normal Carnage Kabuto would still beat Genos in two attacks even with the G4 upgrades. Post-tournament Upgrade: After Genos's body was destroyed by Gouketsu, Dr. Kuseno rebuilds him into a new version that further increases his strength. With these upgrades, he was able to keep up with the "Hero Hunter" Garou who complemented his abilities and even compared his physical strength to that of Tanktop Master. Furthermore, Genos can now recall his body parts if they get detached. Monster Association Arc Upgrade: After Genos's battle against Elder Centipede, Dr. Kuseno fixed Genos up to his new form. This form has sharper, more jagged arms than compared to previous forms. The blaster holes in his hands take the form of a gaping demon mouth and he can fire a blast using both hands in a combined attack. The silhouette of both of his arms form the shape of a dragon. This form focuses on power and lacks balance. Dr. Kuseno further stated that Genos can only go full-power with this new upgrade for 10 seconds. Any more and his core would give out and explode possibly killing Genos. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Thanks to his cyborg physiology and experience, Genos is one of the most proficient fighters in the series. Genos is able to utilize his various enhancements in order to distract opponents and calculate how powerful they are, as well the exact amount of power he'll need for battle, and as the series goes on, Genos improves his skills and capabilities as a cyborg. He makes use of a large variety of weaponry and upgrades in battle, and is a very capable fighter in both close quarters and long range fighting. He is skilled enough in hand-to-hand to fight the likes of Sonic and Deep Sea King and, even at a disadvantage he could fight Sea King for a long period of time despite having just one arm. However, he's still not a match for other extremely skilled fighters such as Bang or Garou. Incineration Cannon: Genos launches a concentrated beam to rapidly heat up a target to the point of being able to melt various metals. It was first used against Mosquito Girl. * Maximum Gauge Incineration Cannon: A variation of Incineration Cannon where Genos uses more energy than usual. It was first used against Saitama. * Spiral Incineration Cannon: An improved version of Genos's Incineration Cannon with the upgraded version of Genos's original incineration cannons received after the Super Fight Arc. It was first used against Phoenix Man but is blocked by Elder Centipede. The attack is strong enough to damage Senior Centipede's carapace. * Super Spiral Incineration Cannon: A variation of Spiral Incineration Cannon '''where Genos uses more energy than usual by firing the incinerating blast directly from the core. First used against Elder Centipede. The attack was capable of burning Elder Centipede's insides, although it wasn't sufficient enough to permanently end Elder Centipede's life. ** '''Self Destruct: If there is no chance in winning in combat, Genos can destroy himself and hopefully his opponent by overheating his core. He first attempted to use it during his fight against Mosquito Girl, but stopped after Saitama interfered. ** Machine Gun Blow: Genos throws a chain of fast punches. It is strong enough to shatter a cliff face. It was first used against Carnage Kabuto. ** Dual Blade Rush: Genos jumps in the air, equips both arm blades and rushes towards the target with his rocket boosters and proceeds to stab the opponent rapidly. It was first used against Elder Centipede when Genos tried to fight him alone. Boost Attack: After using his left arm for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos maneuvers towards his opponent and hits them with a strong kick from his left leg. It was first used against the Deep Sea King. * Rocket Punch: Genos's lower arm is retractable due to a cable connected to his elbow, which gives this attack great range. Genos punches at his opponent with extreme force with the aid of boosters inside his lower arm and, after the punch, his arm retracts back to its previous state. It was first used against G4. * Lightning Eye: (Anime-only) Genos uses his eye to produce a blinding flash of light. It was first used against the Deep Sea King. * High Voltage Fist: Genos attacks with a powerful, electricity imbued punch and shocks his opponent with it. * Rocket Stomp: Genos launches himself up with his back boosters and then propels himself down and stomps on his opponent below. Voice Actor Japanese dub: Kaito Ishikawa English dub: Zach Aguilar Category:Teachers Category:Male Superheroes